Regalos
by TheBlanck
Summary: Y allí estaba el, acompañando a la pelirroja en su búsqueda por los regalos Navideños, sin parar de soltar improperios contra Hashirama pero vamos, no tiene porque terminar tan mal.


**Disclaimer: **No, Naruto no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **AU, posible OoC, Fluff indiscriminado y creo que mas nada XD

* * *

><p><span><strong>Regalos.<strong>

Se sentía estúpido, demasiado para su gusto, se sentía tremendamente estúpido. ¿Qué hacia él en un centro comercial buscando regalos navideños para gente que poco conocía o que de plano no conocía de nada, cargando incluso con todas aquellas bolsas?

La única respuesta lógica que su cerebro pudo recrear era que por fin se había vuelto totalmente loco, ya que no había otra explicación racional para ello o por lo menos no había respuesta racional que a él le gustaría expresar en voz alta.

– ¿Madara puedes por un momento quitar la cara de querer lanzarte de un decimo piso? – Y allí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta que tanto quería negar.

Mito Uzumaki, aquella mujer que se apareció en la puerta de su casa para pedirle -Obligarle- que fuera con ella a hacer las compras de los regalos navideños que se iban a intercambiar, alegando que este año sería su turno ya que el año anterior se había encargado Hashirama de acompañarla.

Como todos se imaginaran, su primera opción fue negarse en redondo, sin embargo poco o nada funcionaron sus intentos en negarse.

– Hashirama está enfermo y no quiero ir sola – Fue todo lo que dijo ella, acompañado de una mirada que gritaba «_No aceptare un no por respuesta Uchiha_» para destruir cualquier argumento que él pudiera estar ideando en su mente para salvarse de ser arrastrado de tienda en tienda por la Uzumaki.

Así que allí se encontraba, murmurando improperios contra Hashirama y contra aquella mujer pelirroja que iba caminando a su lado con cara de satisfacción por haberse salido con la suya y tenerlo a él llevando todo lo que a ella se le antojara lanzarle en los brazos.

Sin embargo ese no era el fin de su tormento, Mito tenía la costumbre de hacerlo probarse aquello que iba a regalar, sea lo que sea, joyas, ropa, lentes o cualquier tipo de artilugio, ella lo hacía colocárselo encima, bajo la patética excusa de ver como quedaba.

Ya lo había hecho probarse una camisa que iba destinada a Hashirama, unos lentes para Izuna, pantalones para Tobirama, seguido de una larga lista de prendas e incluso le obligo a ponerse unos aretes para diversión de la Uzumaki, quien se carcajeo apenas vio su ceño fruncido y su mirada demostrando aquellas ganar de asesinarle que a Mito poco le importaban.

No era ningún misterio para ambos la increíble habilidad que tenia Mito para sacar de sus casillas al Uchiha.

Fue en ese momento en medio de sus maldiciones mentales cuando vio a Mito detenerse en una tienda en concreto, intercambiando su mirada entre él y aquel objeto que estaba captando su atención, una bufanda de color rojo.

Luego de estar varios segundos admirando la prenda y estar maquinando en su mente ve a saber que, Madara le vio entrar en la tienda, donde un hombre mayor de largo cabello blanco y extrañas marcas bajo los ojos se ofreció a mostrarle la bufanda. Le vio hablar durante unos segundos con el hombre, pagar la prenda y retirarse mientras agradecía al vendedor para instantes después indicarle que continuaran con su recorrido, recordándole que aun tenían varias cosas que comprar.

Y el Uchiha no pudo evitar extrañarse sobre un hecho que no había ocurrido con esta compra pero que había estado totalmente presente en todas las anteriores: La bolsa de la compra no acabo en sus brazos como normalmente sucedía, por el contrario silenciosamente y para curiosidad del Ojinegro Mito decidió llevarla por ella misma.

Continúo caminando a su lado, olvidando ese detalle, sin darle demasiada importancia, volviendo a su rutina de soltar maldiciones de vez en cuando, la mayoría de ella dirigidas hacia Hashirama y su jodida gripe, lanzando a algún lugar olvidado de su mente el hecho de que a pesar de haber sido obligado -Y prácticamente arrastrado- por Mito, se estaba divirtiendo, incluso cuando Mito lo hacía verse ridículo se formaba ese pequeño atisbo de sonrisa que le delataba de su secreta diversión con las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

En eso transcurrieron sus próximas horas, Madara acompañaba a Mito a donde fuera que ella se dirigiera, hacia el ridículo para la diversión de la Uzumaki, el se vengaba con algún comentario venenoso para fastidiarla y ahora se encontraba llevando las bolsas a pocos pasos del hogar de Mito, en completo silencio.

Madara le observo abrir la puerta del jardín, caminar hasta la entrada de la casa y dejarla abierta en una clara invitación para que el dejara todo lo que llevaba dentro y asi lo hizo, colocando todo dentro para luego deshacer su camino de regreso a la puerta.

– Supongo que te veo mañana – Fue su despedida, comenzando a caminar hasta la salida.

– Espera, Madara – Fue aquella respuesta que ella le dio antes de volver dentro de su morada y regresar con aquella bolsa con contenía la bufanda que le vio comprar horas antes – Se que debo dártela mañana, pero si te la entrego ahora tendrás una excusa para usarla – Termino de decir mientras entregaba el paquete al Uchiha, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Madara observo la prenda, acariciando aquella tela suave de color sangre, procediendo a colocarla alrededor de su cuello.

– Feliz Navidad Madara – Le escucho decir, agrandando más su sonrisa al ver que había escogido bien al comprar la bufanda.

– La usare – Fue su respuesta, seguida de su característica sonrisa ladina, agradeciendo en silencio por el regalo, emprendiendo su camino hasta su casa, hablando lo suficientemente alto mientras caminaba para que ella le escuchara antes de que ingresara dentro de su hogar – Feliz Navidad Mito.

* * *

><p>Apuesto que ahora te preguntas: ¿Que diablos es esto? Pues se me ocurrido y realmente no quería dejar pasar la idea, por mas pequeña e ilógica que fuera xD Ese final sin duda no es de lo mejor que he escrito pero vamos, que la idea era escribir lo que saliera sobre la marcha xD<p>

¿Me merezco un Review?

Gracias por leer, TheBlanck.


End file.
